The Great Moostake
by onespeciesshort
Summary: Sam is turned into a moose. Dean misses Cas and nobody knows what to do anymore. Destiel Fic.


The great Moostake

Dean woke up from a disturbed two hours of half-sleeping with a strange breath on his neck. Embarrassment didn't even cover it when in his "just woken up" delirium he said,

"Cas?"

The embarrassment woke him up a bit before he registered that the creepy, wet breathing was still on his neck. For a moment he froze in a numb panic. It felt like an animal. He immediately expected the worst. Somehow a hellhound was coming for him.

A scraping on the carpet sounded very un-hellhound like. It was too... real non- supernatural animal. It sounded almost like the pawing of... it couldn't be... hooves. Curiosity eventually snapped Dean out of his damn princess-like state of being frozen in fear. He turned around.

For a moment, all that could be heard in the hotel room was the rustling of covers as Dean turned over, but it was quickly followed with a confused yet terrified scream. Dean was staring a fucking moose.

If Sam were human, he would have sighed in exasperation at the sight of his brother's confused screaming as he leaped out of bed and went for the bag of guns on the table.

For a moment Sam panicked, knowing that in this ridiculous form, Dean wouldn't be able to recognize him. When he managed to calm himself down he followed his instincts and put his head down, made no sudden movements and attempted to look as innocent as possible. Dean put down the gun in confusion.

Sam tried to look at him and hide his annoyance even slightly. He tried to look at Dean as if to say,

"It's just me, Man!," and it seemed like something flared behind Dean's eyes.

"Sam...?" Sam nodded his big Moose head, flinching as his antlers scraped against the wall. Dean looked like he was simply beyond the point of bemusement. "I-I'm going insane." He finally acknowledged, "Absolutely, batshit insane." He put a hand to his forehead in exasperation.

Sam turned around, trying to get used to having four legs. He tripped slightly. Dean didn't make a sound, he just kind of sat there with an overwhelmed expression on his face. Sam felt so much pity for Dean right then. With all that was happening, the last thing Dean needed was his brother to be turned into a fucking moose.

He beckoned to the empty bed where he as a human was before fucking Crowley came in, snapped his fingers and turned him into the animal he was referenced to way too much. He nudged the empty bed sheets for proof that it was him and Dean made a small whimpering noise in the back of his throat.

He finally made a move toward the moose. "Damnit, Sammy!" He looked around and almost as if he was looking at god he snapped, "Come on! Really? _Really?!_"

Dean got right in Sam's face. "Holy fucking shit. Sam. Who the fuck did this to you?" Sam couldn't even write with his mouth so he tried to "act out," what happened to him in a way. Dean actually snorted as Sam started swiveling his head around. It obviously wasn't working and Sam just got more furious. He finally decided on lumbering over to his laptop laying on the desk. Dean shook his head a bit before sitting down with a fucking moose leaning over his shoulder.

"Okay man, what should I google?"

Well, there was an gave a moose groan in frustration and Dean flinched at the noise. Okay.. so computers were out. Sam thought of the only thing that may possibly work that he could beckon to in this entire motel. He finally thought of something that may work. There was a world map placed distastefully as a decoration by the headboard of his bead. He nudged it with his nose. Dean still looked a little... disheveled as he shook his head.

"A world map sam? Really? What? Guess the country?"

Sam nodded. Dean closed the computer.

"Is this asshole from the U.S?"

Sam shook his head.

"This is so fucking weird... Africa?"

_Not a fucking country, Dean_. Sam could only shake his head.

"Damn.. even as a moose you give me an unnecessary bitch face. Um... France?"

Sam shook his head.

"England- oh fuck! Crowley!"

Sam nodded his head wildly, flinching as he went a little too far right and scraped the world map off the wall with his antlers.

"Calm down Sam, you are going to break the friggin room. So what? Crowley friggin turned into professor McGonagall? How the fuck did he get powerful enough to transfigure your overgrown ass?"

Sam would have smirked at Dean's Harry Potter reference. He made more of a nerd out of himself than he thought, but this whole moose thing was preventing him. Sam moved his neck in what he hoped would be a shrug. Dean looked around the room.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get you our of here anyway? I can't drive you and I think you would end up shot and I in prison if anyone saw us together. Sorry Man.. or uh.. moose.. the only thing I can think of is us leaving tonight."

Dean packed up and to Sam's immense displeasure, ended up strapping their bags to Sam's back. He cleared the weapons from the impala while Sam waited in the motel room. Dean took a pick axe from a strap on Sam's back and before Sam could give a moose grunt of disagreement, Dean drove it through the window, repeatedly, until there was enough space for Sam to step through.

"Out you go, big boy. Be quick. I can hear police sirens. Head to the woods in the back and lets follow the highway back to home base."

As Sam hastily stepped out of the used to be window and Dean opened the door, Sam swore he could hear him muttering.

"If only he was here, little bastard," and "all wings, no spine" and ,"another fucking thing on my plate," and "this wouldn't happen on the USS Enterprise."

Sam trotted next to Dean as Dean sprinted into the woods but when the police started coming to the woods to search for them, there was only one choice.

"Damnit." Dean muttered as Sam lowered himself to Dean's level. Dean swung his leg over Dean's neck and grunted in pain as Sam threw him on his back.

"This is the weirdest shit that's ever happened to me. And.. well.. I'm me."

Sam shook a bit, adjusting to the strange weight of Dean on his back before taking off. Sam almost tripped with the sensations of new legs and Dean wasn't helping him concentrate either. He was screaming like a fucking banshee and his legs didn't have a strong enough hold so he kept bouncing uncomfortably on his back. Dean managed to grab some of the straps behind him that was holding all his gear.

"Ho-ly-fu-u-uck" Sam was surprised by how well his moose senses helped him navigate the dark forest but Dean was still freaking out. Finally, when they put a decent couple miles between themselves and the hotel, Sam slowed down to a walk but didn't let Dean get off. They would get to home base a lot faster if Dean lost his pride and rode his brother. Oh god. Dean seemed to think of the same point as well because he said,

"Wow, the Supernatural book fans were right, I did end up riding my brother!"

Sam gave an annoyed moose grunt as he continued walking on. Dean finally came to his senses and dug through Sam's bag for his phone.

"So I'm looking at your ibitch and it looks like we are forty miles away." Sam groaned internally. They would obviously need to stop and set up camp somewhere and it's not like getting home would fix his Moose problem. Also... Sam was getting hungry and he assumed he would eat... moose stuff. Dean, on the other hand would have to fish or something.

Sam walked for hours that day.. listening to Dean complain about his own empty stomach, sighing as Dean had to get up and pee, and stopping at every small puddle so Dean could drink just so he could stop to let Dean pee again. Sam would drink after Dean, of course but it was probably best to go human and then moose for the drinking and not the other way around. Towards the end of the journey, they reached a lake and to Dean's displeasure, Sam swam across it. Dean howled in protest as his jean legs got soaking wet. Sam decided he couldn't go any further once they reached the other side of the lake. Dean agreed. Dean unstrapped their gear from sam's back and bitched about "leaving his baby behind for this bullshit."

It was about four when they started setting up camp. Sam started eating leaves as Dean laughed and took pictures with the "ibitch." Sam was just happy to hear Dean laugh. He had barely smiled since Cas beat him up and then left him alone. Dean set up a sleeping area first and Sam wouldn't even say anything even if he could when he noticed a little bag of Cas souvenirs that he seemed to carry around. Dean had Cas's FBI badge with his photo, a toothbrush from that brief period of time when Cas was human and a button from his trench coat. That's all Sam could see, though. The bag probably contained Cas's old cell phone and a few other miscellaneous items.

Sam's moose heart felt like it was breaking a bit for his mourning brother. Sam hated castiel for all he had done and all that happened. Sam hated Castiel for leaving Dean a heartbroken and confused little mess constantly. Sam pitied Dean for not being able to man up and just ask Cas to stay. It was a bad situation to say the least. Dean used an old hoodie as a pillow and found an old emergency blanket he got from the Impala before noticing Sam staring at him.

"What are you looking at, jumbo?"

Sam grunted and turned away. Dean got up and brushed some sand off of his wet pants. He looked a little uncomfortable. Even though Dean "Didn't do shorts," he also "didn't swing that way," So Sam wasn't surprised when Dean pulled a pair of knee-length shorts from his bag.

"Don't look!" He snapped at the moose. Sam turned away, exasperated. When Dean was done being a shy little princess, he went up to Sam and gave him a sassy little pet on the face.

"Good boy! Now I want to catch a fish and trust me, after purgatory, I know how to use little to no recourses. Why don't you collect some fire wood so I can roast em'?"

Sam sighed. His legs ached from the journey but he couldn't really refuse the dude who was the shell of his brother anything right now.. so of to the woods he went. He made many trips and Dean pulled out a lighter and started a fire before building some complex purgatory survivor gadget and setting his fish on it. Dean changed into pants again as the sun set and it got a little chilly. Sam went to gather more wood. The cool forest air ruffled through his fur and Sam actually felt pretty comfortable. He was gathering some twigs and occasional branches in his mouth when he heard a small rustling noise and when he turned around, his fury made him see red.

Dean sat there, looking down at his fish. He had prayed to Cas once Sam had left like he had done every night and the usual lack of response he got put him into a hell of a... yes... okay.. he'd admit it. He was put in a hell of a crestfallen state of mind that he dug himself deeper into every night. Thing was.. and he didn't even start admitting this to himself until he saw him after the apocalypse... he was in love with the winged dick. Now Cas was all he really thought about unless he was worried sick about Sam.

He half-heartedly poked at his fish, remembering the time when he was alone in purgatory.. desperately trying to find Cas. Fuck. He was interrupted by his train of thought by a roaring sound in the forest. Realizing that it was probably his little brother, Dean stood up and was prepared to make a run for it when he heard a sound that almost knocked him off his feet.

"SAM STOP!," It sounded like- no- it no no. He was hallucinating. It was just a cruel and sick dream and Dean would wake up and Cas would be gone because that's how the world is. Dean's theory was shot in the face when he saw him, bursting from the trees, trench coat flapping behind him like a cape. Tie flapping behind his left shoulder.

"Cas?," Dean choked, not loud enough for him to hear. He finally found his voice. "CAS!"

"Dean!" Cas shouted.. looking terrified.. and that god damn warmth dean felt whenever Cas was around rose back into his stomach like a poison. Another figure followed. It was Sam.. in a moose rage mode. His antlers were facing toward Cas and fury was coming off him in waves. Dean couldn't argue against the fact that Sam should be furious at Cas. Dean was beyond words angry for the hell Cas put him through but still, Cas was in danger and... running for some reason and Dean felt a protective urge in his chest that outweighed the angry one.

"SAM!," Dean snapped. When Sam stopped, and there was no immediate danger to Cas, Dean felt that instant feeling of betrayal and grief bubble through him once more. Dean turned to look at Cas and was surprised by Cas's reaction. Cas sucked in a breath before looking at Dean and then the floor again like the most guilty angel in heaven.. and good. Fury clouded his judgement and he swung... hard. His fist collided with Cas's cheekbone and it felt more like plastic than a metal but Cas didn't even move. Dean felt immense guilt as Cas kept his eyes on the floor. He didn't know what to do. _Cas was there_. Cas was in his presence and Dean started getting panicky that Cas would disappear again.

"Cas.."

And Dean really wished he didn't say anything because when Cas looked at him.. his lips were pursed like a little boy trying not to cry and his eyes were so watery. His hands fidgeted uncomfortably with his trench coat and Dean just _broke _a little bit more. He wanted more than anything to beg for forgiveness... beg him to never leave again.. hug him and bury the little angel in his arms.. but there was that level of pride that still existed within Dean. That level of pride was something Dean hated himself over.

He got over it, though, and did exactly what he wanted when a silent tear streamed down Cas's cheek.

"Oh no, sweetie.. no please don't cry," Dean murmured, making his way over to the sad angel. Flinging his arms around Cas was the best feeling in the world and Dean felt very inclined to stay that way forever. He was still so fucking guilty of what had just happened that he kept talking.

"Cas.. I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. please don't cry.. we... I missed you so much.. please don't cry."

And Cas cried. He hugged Dean back, buried his head in Deans shoulder.. and started shaking in quiet sobs. Dean felt instant protective mode come over him in more frequent waves and he never wanted to hear Cas make those sounds.

"Cas... oh my god.. it's okay." Dean motioned him to sit down and Cas simply plopped and melted in Dean's arms. Dean felt like he was in some different dimension. Cas was there and Cas was in his arms. He was solid and present and crying and it was terrible and wonderful and heartbreaking and a relief all at the same time. Dean wanted to cry too, but instead he buried his nose and somewhat kissed the top of Cas's head, smelling that dark and beautiful hair that he missed so much.. that he dreamed about constantly.. that he thought he would never see again. Cas continued to sob, curled up around Dean. Since they were sitting down, Cas was basically on his lap with his head buried in Dean's chest. Dean felt an urge and went for it. He stroked the angel's back soothingly.

"It's okay... I've got ya.. It's okay..." Cas mellowed a bit, melting into Dean's arms and Dean usually would have been freaked but Cas was home and safe and breathing next to him and that was all that mattered.

Sam was one pissed off moose. He was happy for Dean, even though he totally forgot about his existence for the rest of the night. Cas, on the other hand, Sam still wanted to smack. Sam didn't know how much he could trust that wounded kitten crap that Cas pulled on Dean the night before and certainty didn't like the fact that Cas was acting so human. Sam was the first to wake up and looked across the camp to see Dean under Cas's trench coat, his head resting on top of a bit of plush dark hair he recognized as Cas's. Cas was barely visible under his own jacket and Sam would have thought it was adorable if Cas wasn't an asshole. When Cas finally woke up, Sam beckoned for him with his head. Cas slowly but surely slithered out of Dean's grip. He looked tired and sad and like he really didn't care if Sam charged him or not. Sam lead him into a part in the woods where they kept their stuff. He was still angry.. but didn't want to hurt dean by ramming Cas against a tree, besides, Cas already looked like he was going to cry again. Sam just wanted to... show Cas Dean's collection of Cas's stuff and show Cas how much Dean needed him but apparently Cas had other plans.

Before he could stop him, Cas had two fingers on Sam's moose face. Nothing happened.

"Damn." Cas spat.

"What was that for?" Sam took a moment to realize that the voice was his own. He was still in moose form.

"I was uh.. trying to break Crowley's hold on you. It's a powerful curse, though, and I am not at my full strength so I could only change back your vocal chords.. it appears."

"Sure.. thanks." Sam said, bemused. It at least gave them a chance to talk.

"Why are you here?"

"I was able to find a secure hiding spot for the tablet and it sounded like you and Dean needed my help. He prayed to me and told me Crowley turned you into a moose."

"Do you know why I charged you last night? And Where's the Angel Tablet?"

"The angel tablet is hidden in Uruguay and you charged me Because I was not there to prevent you from becoming a moose."

That hurt. Sam could see why the situation was so screwed up. They often treated Cas like a tool.

"No, you dumbass," Cas looked confused at that, "I charged you because of how much you hurt Dean."

Cas looked down at his feet.

"I'm not talking about you beating him up either."

Cas tilted his head, fiddling with his own fingers since his trench coat was still with Dean.

"He missed the hell out of you. You leave all the time Cas, without warning, without saying when you'll be back. Do you realize what that has done to Dean after your death? Every time you leave, he's reminded of the hell he's gone through when you were gone! And what the fuck was with Meg? Really Cas? We heard you! You know how to pleasure a woman?! Dean was so broken up about it! You fucking flirt with a demon _and_ almost beat Dean to death and then leave him all on the same day?! You know how selfish that is!? He had panic attacks Cas! Nightmares! He has been the shell of his former self because he cares about you! You are not just a tool to him! Look at me! You broke him! So I'm going to give you a choice here. You either stay right here where Dean wants you, by his side and safe enough or you leave right now and never come back because Dean can't take you leaving again and I can't stand to see the wreck he will be _again_."

Cas was shaking. He looked exposed in only a dress shirt. It was pretty ridiculous that he was talking to a fucking moose and still feeling like shit. Sam felt a little shitty as well for dishing it out so hard.

"The only reason I showed attraction towards M-meg is because I was being controlled by Naomi and Naomi told me to act normal. I thought having a relationship and having multiple sexual affairs like Dean was normal. I don't know how to pleasure a woman. I'm sorry."

"You broke his heart!"

"No- Sam! No! I didn't I couldn't-, He doesn't care in the way that-"

"Cas! CAS! **CAS! CAS NO! CAS! CAS! GET BACK HERE YOU FEATHERY SON OF A BITCH! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING WINGS OFF- OH GOD!" **Sam didn't really know if he would have given him an I told you so look or not. Dean was probably back at camp having another panic attack right now. Sam took off and was by Dean's side in about five seconds. He couldn't cling to Dean or reassure him like he normally could.

"It's okay Dean! Shh- shh- He's here.. he gave me a voice and we started talking."

Dean was too far gone. He seemed like he couldn't even breathe. His arms were wrapped sickeningly tight around Castiel's trench coat. He didn't even give a fuck that Sam could talk. Cas came running by his side and Sam stepped back. Cas looked miserable.

"Dean. Dean. I-I'm right here. I'm fine. It's okay. Look at me Dean."

Dean's eye's locked with Castiel's and his hands grabbed at Cas's Dress shirt with a ridiculous amount of grip. Cas stroked his back soothingly as Dean had done with Cas the night before.

Cas grabbed one of Dean's hands and squeezed it gently. Sam sort of thought they were both idiots. When they finally stood up, Dean wouldn't let go of Cas's hand. Cas looked like he was trying not to cry with this new found revelation that Dean cared about him and Cas was hurting him. Sam sighed dramatically.

"I- uh- I have saved enough grace up to transport us back to your home."

"Our home?" Dean asked suddenly and sam tensed his moose shoulders. Cas looked him Dead in the eye and made Sam feel uncomfortable as Cas hooked a hand on Dean's cheek and Dean sucked in a breath._ It's not gross if Dean is happy_, Sam kept thinking to himself. Still, they were kind of The Notebook-esque for Sam's taste. Come on, they were standing there and Cas was just looking at Dean with a withering intensity and... _damn... _love. Cas had his other hand still entwined in Dean's

"Our Home." Cas repeated firmly. Cas looked away and Dean breathed out and smiled. They gathered the stuff and Cas transported it there first, still never letting go of Dean's hand. Cas didn't ask why they didn't have angel sigils up in their house. Cas grabbed Sam by the antler and Dean by The hand like he had been and transported them back to their place.

Dean was smiling. Actually smiling because for once life was good to him. Sam smiled as much as he could being a moose and all. Right when they touched down, there was a knock on their door. Sam hid behind a wall as Dean and Cas went to answer it. Dean still hadn't let go of Cas's hand. Dean was as paranoid as fuck,though, and had a gun in the hand that wasn't occupied by angel. Sam couldn't see who was at the door but knew who it was the second he heard Dean speak.

"Change him back _now!" _

"Don't worry.. Darling.. that's what I came to do. I'm glad to see your angel is back with you-"

"Don't touch him!"

"Only in my darker dreams, darling. Besides, it seems you are already occupied doing so."

Sam emerged from his "hiding spot" and glared at Crowley.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Oh! The Moose speaks! Call it... a diversion. I just needed to take your prophet, that's all. Ta ta" With a snap of his fingers Crowley was gone and sam was just how he was before he turned..In his boxers. Embarrassment filled him as Dean and Cas stared at him with shock on their faces and holy shit they already had the same facial expressions.

"I was sleeping, okay!?"

For the rest of the day they devised a plan to rescue Kevin and Dean and Cas and Sam went to a pie place. Dean didn't stop holding Cas's hand. Cas seemed perfectly okay with that. Sam was just happy to be human again. They had one night to sleep before they took off on a rescue mission for Kevin. When they got back to their cave, Dean looked nervous. He was still gripping Castiel's hand.

It was time to go to sleep and Dean didn't seem to want to talk about arrangements or even let Cas out of his sight. So when Cas asked,

"Where's our room?," Dean looked at him like he was everything Dean could ask for (_probably because he was). _Sam went up to brush his teeth, ignoring the chit chat he heard coming from Dean's room. A loud bang startled him enough to spit out his toothpaste a minute early and run to the source. It was Dean's room and he could see through a crack in the door that Cas had Dean up against a wall and in a Desperate kiss. As Cas trailed kisses down Dean's neck, Dean said words Sam never thought Dean would say to anyone but family.

"I love you so much."

Cas stopped what he was doing and looked Dean dead in the eye. A smile full of wonder and happiness spread across Castiel's face.

"I have loved you since I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. I am sorry I ever left you. I did not know you felt the same but I love you Dean and I never stopped and never will stop. I (_kiss)_ will (_kiss)_ never (_kiss)_ leave (_kiss)_ you (_kiss)_ again, Dean."

Sam cringed and would never admit it, but somewhat celebrated as Cas drove his point home when he bucked his hips into Dean and Dean let out a little cry. Sam left them alone, but the whole night he was disturbed by hearing the banging of the headboard and Dean's little cries and Cas's breathless whines.

The next morning, Dean and Cas came down to breakfast together but Dean didn't need to hold his hand. Dean knew Cas was staying and as long as Cas was there and Sam was safe and not a moose, Dean could finally feel happiness again.


End file.
